


Eurovision College Group Chat

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision College/High school Au [1]
Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF, maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, Cem is the mom friend, Chatting & Messaging, Dima is sass queen, Ermal is aggressively bisexual, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ferman works at a coffee shop and is hella gay, Gay, Gay Panic, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Metamoro are idiots in love, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Social Media, Someone save Ermal from himself, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Tooji is trying his best, and dumb, dima is the self proclaimed meme lord, maNga Polyamory, really gay, someone stop these idiots, they're all bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Ermal:Why am I such a bisexual disasterDima:cus ur a bitchErmal:hEy______A Eurovision College/High school Group Chat authat nobody asked forAlso there's coffee shops





	Eurovision College Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal:Why am I such a such a bisexual disaster
> 
> Dima:cus ur a bitch
> 
> Ermal:hEy

**Dima Bilan Created a Group Chat**

**Dima Bilan added 7 people to Group Chat**

**Dima Bilan changed the Group Chat name to _gay disasters_**

**Dima:** ta da

 **Ermal:** dima what is this

 **Dima:** it's called s o c i a l i z i n g 

 **Yağmur:** what's socializing

 **Ferman:** DIMA YOU CAN'T JUST CREATE A GROUO CHAT WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SHIFT

 **Dima:** DEAL WITH IT

 **Yağmur:** be nice that's my fiancee you're talking shit to

 **Cem:** OOHHHHHHHHHH

 **Francesco:** gonna need some ice for that burn

 **Dima:** silence peasants

 **Dima:** I was the one who created this chat

 **Dima:** I make the rules

 **Cem:** no you don't

 **Dima:** why not?

 **Cem:** because I'm the oldest and you're not

 **Ferman:** OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Efe:** you tell em babe <3

 **Cem:** <3

 **Ermal:** Wait Ferman you're still working your shift?

 **Ferman:** yeah :/

 **Ferman:** I'm tired :(

 **Cem:** poor babe :(

 **Ferman:** ),:

 **Dima** **:** Wait is Sasha there?

 **Cem:** why u gotta ruin the moment dima :/

 **Dima:** it's important info I must know this

 **Ferman:** yeah he's here

 **Dima:** is he wearing his glasses?

 **Ferman:** yeah he is

 **Dima:** omg yaass

 **Francesco:** dima stop being gay

 **Dima:** Never

 **Ferman:** franci please you aren't aloud to talk

 **Francesco:** shush 

 **Dima:** Wait can I have a picture?

 **Ferman:** sure give me a minute

 **Yağmur:** dima's so helplessly gay

 **Efe:** same

 **Cem:** Efe you're pan

 **Efe:** hush

 **Ferman:** okay here you go

_**Ferman Akgül sended a picture to gay disasters** _

**Dima:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL 

 **Ferman:** chill

 **Dima:** NEVER

 **Yağmur:** wait what time is it?

 **Ferman:** like 5 in the morning 

 **Yağmur:** wow

 **Ferman:** yep......

 **Ferman:** oh wait it's my break now

 **Ferman:** finally

 **Cem:** where you gonna sit?

 **Ferman:** somewhere on the balcony where it's private 

 **Cem:** nice

 **Ferman:** yep :)

 **Efe:** cool

 **Efe:** I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast

 **Cem:** Me too

 **Cem:** wait

 **Yağmur:** what

 **Cem:** what happened to the powdered donuts?

 **Yağmur:** oh yeah

 **Yağmur:** well

 **Yağmur:** you remember that Eric kid that I'm torturing?

 **Cem:** yeah why?

 **Yağmur:** and how he's having to stay at our place

 **Cem:** yes

 **Yağmur:** well.......

 **Yağmur:** he ate all the powdered donuts.......

 **Cem:** HE DID WHAT

 **Yağmur:** we weren't eating them so I told him it was okay to have them

 **Cem:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???!!!!

 **Yağmur:** chill

 **Ermal:** you guys live together?

 **Yağmur:** yeah we do 

 **Ermal:** rad

 **Ferman:** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS

 **Cem:** WHAT 

 **Ferman:** THE HOTTEST GUY JUST SAT DOWN AT MY TABLE

 **Dima:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Ferman:** SOMEONE ASKED IF THE OTHER SEAT A THE TABLE WAS TAKEN

 **Ferman:** AND I SAID NO AND THEY SAT DOWN AND THERE HE WAS

 **Dima:** OH MY GOOOOODDDD

 **Efe:** why is Ferman meeting all the attractive guys today? :(

 **Ermal:** good question

 **Ferman:** I'M SENDING A PICTURE OF HIM RIGHT NOW AHHHHHHHHH

_**Ferman Akgül sent a picture to gay disasters** _

**Ermal:** holy crap

 **Dima:** oHHHHH wOWwwww

 **Cem:** I think dima just had a stroke from hotness 

 **Ferman:** SAME

 **Ermal:** oh wow

 **Ermal:** he's really hot

 **Dima:** Ermal's found love~

 **Ermal:** no i haven't

 **Ermal:** dang it

 **Ermal:** Why am I such a bisexual disaster 

 **Dima:** cus ur a bitch

 **Ermal:** hEy

 **Cem:** Calm down children

 **Dima:** ERMAL STARTED IT

 **Ermal:** How did I start it???

 **Ermal** **:** Ferman was the one who sent the picture

 **Ferman:** HEY

 **Ferman:** I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M A GAY DISASTER

 **Francesco:** Yes you can

 **Ferman:** rude 

 

 


End file.
